The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of calla lily, botanically known as Zantedeschia sprengeri and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Bloody Mary’.
‘Bloody Mary’ is a product of a planned breeding program, which had the objective of creating Zantedeschia hybrids for pot flower production in a wide range of colors with a large, classic flower shape. The breeding program began in 1989, and the new cultivar is a seedling selected from the crossing of a Zantedeschia sprengeri selection referred to as Z071902 (female parent, unpatented) with a Zantedeschia sprengeri selection referred to as Z071428-945 (male parent, unpatented). ‘Bloody Mary’ was selected in 2011 by the inventor in 't Zand, The Netherlands as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Bloody Mary’ by tissue culture was performed by the inventor in September of 2011 in 't Zand, The Netherlands. Subsequent asexual reproductions by tissue culture at the same location have demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are retained and reproduced true to type through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following observations, measurements and comparisons describe plants grown from 12-14 weeks in 14 cm pots in 't Zand, The Netherlands under greenhouse conditions, which approximate those generally used in horticultural practice. Color references are made to the 2001 R.H.S. Colour Chart of The Royal Horticultural Society of London, except where general color terms of ordinary significance are used.
The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and determined to be basic characteristics of ‘Bloody Mary’ which, in combination, distinguish this calla lily as a new and distinct cultivar:                1. Red-colored spathes;        2. Large inflorescences; and        3. High inflorescence production.        
Further, when compared to calla lily plant named ‘Red Charm’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 27,822), the upper surface spathe color of ‘Red Charm’ varies between Greyed-Purple Group RHS 187B and 187C, whereas the upper surface spathe color of ‘Bloody Mary’ varies between Red Group RHS 45A and 53B, with a secondary color that varies between Yellow Group RHS 6A and 7B.
Table 1 provides similarities and differences of ‘Bloody Mary’ to its parents, Zantedeschia sprengeri selection Z071902 and Zantedeschia sprengeri selection Z071428-945.
TABLE 1‘Bloody Mary’SimilaritiesDifferencesZ071902Plant heightSpathe colorNumber of inflorescencesSpathe shapeZ071428-945Leaf shapeNumber of inflorescencesSpathe sizePlant heightSpathe colorLeaf shape